The Legend of the Orb
by Fenixwings
Summary: Where did they come from and why are they here? *Finally Updated 3/9*
1. Default Chapter Title

hello readers. sorry if I haven't written for a while. enjoy! Oh! Before I forget PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I would really appreciate it. Thanks!****

**The Legend of the Orb - Introduction**

"Where is it?"   
A tall woman searches through a wooden chest in a small room. She looks in the chest from several directions, stops, then takes a few things out. Then she looks again. Nothing.   
"Where is it?" she repeats.   
She makes her way over to a cupboard on the wall. She opens the creaky door and looks inside.   
"Ahhh...Here it is."   
She pulls out a small bottle with a pink liquid inside. She takes it over to a table with other bottles and a large cauldron. She carefully puts one drop into it. A puff of purple smoke comes out. She coughs. She puts the bottle down and picks up a blue colored staff with an emerald colored orb on the top. She waves it above the cauldron and whispers a few words. But before she finishes, the door to her room opens. Another young woman wearing a violet cloak steps in.   
"Lady Juliana?" says the woman.   
"What is it now Maria?" says Juliana.   
"The dark wizard has come."   
"No worry."   
"But he's looking for you!"   
"Me? Why me?"   
"I don't know."   
"Where is he now?"   
"Last I heard he was in the market asking around, putting spells on people who wouldn't answer him."   
"In that case I better hurry."   
She waves the staff over the cauldron. It bubbles and starts to turn scarlet red. She says the words, the potion stops. She takes an empty bottle and pours some in. The scarlet liquid glows slightly. She grabs a cork from the table andcaps up the bottle. She puts it in her pocket. She goes back to the chest and takes out a leather bag. She says some words in a whisper. All the items in the room float up above the bag. They shrink in size and make their way into the bag. After all the items, including the chest, are in the bag she closes it and follows Lady Maria out the door. She and Maria wait by the road for a carriage. A carriage pulls up not long after. They climb in. The carriage drops them off at an abandoned building. Juliana waits for the carriage to go. After it is out of sight she looks around to make sure she isn't follow. She taps on the wall of the building and a door appears. She opens it steps inside and waits for Maria.   
"Lights..." she whispered.   
Suddenly all the candles in the room are lit. The room looks exactly like the room she was in before. She opens her bag and all the things pop out and back to their proper places. She takes the bottle out of her pocket. She pours it out but not in the cauldron. In midair. The liquid floats around for awhile. Then a change starts to happen. The scarlet liquid forms a round orb but instead of being scarlet like the liquid, the orb is clear with a slight glow. She reaches out for it. But before she even touches it, the door is broken down.   
"How did you find us?" asked Lady Juliana.   
"I have my ways." said a man in an emerald colored cloak.   
"Why are you here?"   
"I have come for the orb!"   
"Why do you want it? You have no use for it."   
"Actually I do!" He grabs it out of the air and vanishes.   
"What am I going to do?"   
___________________________In The Wizard's Hideout__________________________________________________   
"I finally have it!" said the evil wizard.   
Suddenly the orb glows a bright red and zips out of his hands. It disappears into a cloud of smoke.   
"Nooooooooo!"   
__________________________2 Years Later___________________________________________________________   
"Finally! I've created another!"   
Lady Juliana hold up the new orb. She stares at for a minute or two. Then suddenly it zips out of her hands and disappears.   
"Nooo. This can't be."   
And so begins the Legend of the Orb.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________   
So...What do you think? This is going to be Digimon AND Pokemon. Don't worry. Well...watch for the first chapter of The Legend of the Orb. It's coming soon. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I need at least seven reviews before I put in the next chapter. I'm not sure. Maybe even fifteen. It all depends so if you really like this so far please review. Thankyou! 

Pika112388 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hello readers. I really hope you like this story. If you haven't already and wish to know the beginning story please read The Legend of the Orb- Introduction. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Enjoy! 

**Legend of the Orb - Chapter 1**   
Somewhere in Johto we see Ash Ketchum with his friends Brock, Misty, and his best pal Pikachu. They're resting by a tree stump. About three feet away is a small stream. Ash and Pikachu are sitting by the stump as hungry as ever and soon fall asleep. Misty is by the stream getting a drink and watching her Horsea. Brock is...you guessed it! Making lunch. They had set up camp about ten minutes ago from the last town. Suddenly Pikachu wakes up and looks around. It's ears twitch and it zaps Ash awake with a Thundershock.   
"What's wrong Pikachu?" asked a very tired Ash.   
"Pika pika pikachu," replied Pikachu.   
"What's the matter?" asked Misty.   
"I think Pikachu heard something."   
"Pika pika," Pikachu said. Then it ran through some bushes. Ash ran after it.   
"What's going on? Where's Ash going?" asked Brock.   
"Just follow me," replied Misty as she pulled him along.   
They ran for about five minutes. On the way they try to keep up with Pikachu. Finally Pikachu stops and our three friends stop to catch their breath.   
______________________________Somewhere else in Japan______________________________________________   
"Yolei?" asked Kari.   
"Huh? What?" said Yolei.   
"Let's get the others. Then we can go to Digiworld."   
"O.K."   
"I'll get Tai, Izzy, and Sora. You get Davis, Cody, and Mimi."   
"O.K."They split up to find their friends. First Kari got her brother Tai.   
"Hey Tai?"   
"What Kari?"   
"Can you get Izzy, Joe, and Matt?"   
"Sure."   
"O.K. Then I'll get Sora and T.K. We'll meet back at that fountain over there"   
So Kari and her brother split up.   
Meanwhile Yolei was getting Davis.   
"Come on Davis hurry up!"   
"Alright alright! Don't rush me!"   
"I'm going to get Cody. You meet us at the school. Got it?"   
"Yup."   
Yolei set off to Cody's house. When she got there she knocked on the door. She waited about 2 minutes and no one answered so she rang the bell. In about half of a second she heard someone running to the door.   
"Oh...hi Yolei."   
"Come on Cody! Were going to Digiworld!"   
"O.K. I'll meet you at the school."   
"_Now all that's left to get is Mimi,_" thought Yolei.   
She went to a payphone, made sure no one was nearby and carefully dialed Mimi's phone number. The phone rang two times. Then she heard Mimi on the phone.   
"Hello?"   
"Hi Mimi! It's Yolei.   
"Hi!"   
"Listen, we're going to the Digiworld. Think you can make it?"   
"Definitely! I can't wait to see Palmon again."   
"O.K. Bye! See you soon!"   
"_Well, that's everyone. Now to get back to the school,_" thought Yolei.   
When Yolei got there she saw Kari and her brother Tai heading toward the school. Sora and Izzy were with them too. After they got together they saw Davis and not long after that Cody.   
"Everyone present?" asked Kari.   
"Yup. Except Matt had band practice, Joe had to study and T.K..."   
"Is right here," said T.K.   
"Mimi is going to meet us in the Digiworld," added Yolei.   
"Everybody ready?" asked Davis.   
"Ready!"   
"Digiport open!"   
______________Back in Johto..._____________________________________________________________________   
Pikachu stops at a round and clear orb.   
"What's that?" asked Misty.   
"Let me see," said Ash.   
"Be careful Ash. We don't exactly know what that is," warned Brock.   
Ash slowly reached for the orb. The glow is very dull. He hesitates for a second then picks it up. He stares at it for a while. Then Misty takes a grab for it. Brock grabs it from her and almost drops it. Pikachu saves the orb and hands it back to Ash. He puts it in his pocket.   
"I think we should head back you guys," said Misty.   
"O.K."   
The group heads back to the stream. Ash and Pikachu decide to head into the forest to see what kinds of Pokemon are around. He stops in a field and looks around. Nothing...nothing...nothing...nothing...wait! There's one! He pulls out his Pokedex and opens it.   
"Mareep..."   
"Mareep huh? Go Charizard!"   
Charizard pops out of the pokeball and roars. Mareep saw it and attacked with Thunderbolt. Charizard flew at the Mareep and attacked with Flamethrower. Mareep fainted instantly. Ash threw a pokeball. The Mareep wiggled inside for what seemed like an eternity. Finally it was caught. Ash grabbed it called back his Charizard, and continued to look around. In less than a minute he spots a girl.   
"Hi!" says the girl.   
"Uh...hi."   
"My name's Casey. What's yours?"   
"I'm Ash."   
"I saw you catch that Mareep. Do you have any badges?"   
"Yeah."   
"How many?"   
"Uh..."   
"That's alright. Do you want to battle?"   
"Sure."   
"Are you sure?."   
"Yeah."   
"It will be a three on three battle alright?"   
"Fine with me."   
__________________In The Digital World_____________________________________________________________   
"We're here!" yelled Davis.   
Their Digimon pals all came running. They were in a forest of some kind. Suddenly they heard something. All of their Digivices were beeping. They followed the directions on the screen and found themselves in a cave.   
"Hey!" said Davis.   
"What?" asked Kari.   
"What's that round thing over there?"   
"Uh Davis. I think its called a orb," said T.K. Kari giggled.   
"Whatever. Do you guys know what it is?"   
Izzy picked it up and looked at it. It was clear and had a dull glow.   
"I'm not sure. I'll check my labtop."   
Izzy took his labtop out of his bag and flipped it open. He placed the orb on a scanner. The computer scanned...and scanned...until...   
"Nothing. There's no information at all."   
"That's all right."   
Davis made a grab for it. He had one finger on it when Kari grabbed. Soon everyone had touched it.   
"I'll keep it," said Izzy.   
"Awww."   
___________________The Battle Continues____________________________________________________________   
"Pokeball! Go!" said Casey.   
A Chicorita poped out.   
"Go! Charizard." said Ash.   
Chicorita was the first to attack. It used a power packed razorleaf. Charizard stomped with it's food and knocked Chicorita over. Chicorita quickly got up and used a vinewhip. Charizard flew up into the air and sent out a flamethrower. Chicorita dodged but still had a slightly singed tail. Chicorita used solarbeam. Charizard stood still for a minute. Then with fire in its eyes it used firespin. Chicorita couldn't run and was hit. It fainted instantly. Casey and Ash called back their Pokemon.   
"Now for Round 2." said Casey.   
Casey sent out an Eevee. Ash sent out Pikachu. Eevee attacked with Tackle. Pikachu dodged and attacked with thunderbolt. Eevee was fainted right away. Next Casey sent out Kadabra. Before Ash could send out his Pokemon...   
"Prepare for trouble!"   
"Make that double!"   
"Not again!"   
"Don't interupt the Team Rocket motto! Ahem..To Protect the world from devestation."   
"To unite all peoples within our nation."   
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"   
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"   
"Jesse!"   
"James!"   
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"   
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."   
"Meowth that's right!"   
"Uh...Ash? Do you know those people?"   
"Uh..yeah."   
"Friends?"   
"No way!"   
"I thought not."   
"Stop ignoring us!"   
"Give us Pikachu and we'll leave."   
"I'll never give you Pikachu."   
Pikachu attacked them with a thunderbolt.   
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"   
"Well..even if we didn't finish our battle...you won 2 out of 2. Good job!"   
"Thanks!"   
"See you at the Johto league."   
"Better be prepared!"   
"I will!"   
As Casey walks off Ash turns around and heads the other direction.   
__________________In Both Worlds...________________________________________________________________   
It's the middle of the night in Japan. Twelve midnight. Everyone is fast asleep. The two orbs glow. So do the fingers of the people who touched them. In the part of Japan where the Digidestined are a scarlet red bubble forms around all of them. In Johto, the group is also surounded by a scarlet red bubble. 

What will happen? Find out in the next chapter of The Legend of the Orb.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________   
Well? What do you think? Please review and tell me. I need at least ten reviews before I'm going to put the next chapter in. So if you like it you can help by submitting a review. I would really appreciate it. Thanks. 

Pika112388 


	3. What's up with the orbs?

I finally got my inspiration to cooperate and come back. So here it is. The next chapter of The Legend of the Orb.   
*** 

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"   
"What is it, Ash? It's too early in the morning for this. Can't you see it's still dark out?" asked Misty.   
"What happened to all of the trees, and the grass and the Pokemon????"   
"What are you talking about???" asked a very annoyed Misty.   
"He's right. It's pitch black! And I can't see the stars!!!" yelled Brock.   
"Charizard!" 

Charizard popped out of it's pokeball. The flame of his tail lit the area. They were surrounded by wall. And it didn't look like it would be knocked down soon. They could breathe so there had to be a hole somewhere. They glanced around at the walls. They couldn't tell. 

"Ash, maybe if you call back Charizard we'll might be able to see some light," said Brock.   
"Alright, Charizard! Return!" 

It was pitch black again. They looked around carefully. Then they turned and saw a small pinprick of light. It was on one of the walls that looked different that the others. 

"Looks like it was caved in," said Brock.   
"What are we going to do? It'll take days, maybe even weeks to move all of those," said Misty.   
"Gee Misty. I can't believe you forgot about the Pokemon already..." said Ash.   
"Be quiet, Ash and get your pokemon out."   
"Stop bickering. We need to move these rocks," said Brock.   
"We need to chose carefully. Charizard barely fit in here. I don't think you should use Onix, Brock. It'll squash us," said Misty.   
"That's fine. Geodude!" said Brock. 

Geodude came out of it's pokeball. 

"Geodude, help us move those rocks!" said Brock.   
"Geodude!"   
"Chikorita! Bulbasaur and Pikachu! Help us move out the rocks!!" said Ash. 

Misty picked through her pokeballs. 

"Psyduck couldn't tell a rock if it hit him on the head...Staryu and Starmie!" said Misty. 

Staryu and Starmie popped out but so did... 

"Psyduck!"   
"Psyduck!!!!!!! Staryu and Starmie! Blast the rocks with your water gun!" 

The pokemon and the trio moved the rocks out. 

*** 

"DAVIS!!!! Get up!!!!"   
"Wha?..." 

Davis opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Yolei's angry face. 

"AHHHH!!!! What did I do???"   
"Honestly, you sleep like a log...I'm surprised you haven't turned into one...."   
"It's supposed to be summer! What am I supposed to do? Wake up early?"   
"Never mind. We're lost and you're sleeping. I guess we can just leave you here..."   
"That's fine. I'll stay..." 

Davis paused for a moment to rethink what she said. 

"What do you mean we're lost?" asked Davis.   
"Take a look around!" said Yolei pointing. 

Davis stared. They were on a beach...The tide was starting to come in and they were right next to the water. 

"AHHHH!!! We're gonna drown!!"   
"Not if you move and get over there in that cave with the rest of us..." said Yolei exasperated. 

He got up and they walked to the cave. The rest of the digidestined, except for Matt and Joe, were there. 

"There's beaches in the Digital World aren't there?" asked Davis.   
"According to my computer, we're no longer in the digital world," said Izzy.   
"Okay then. So where are we?"   
"Well, it says this is Japan...but..."   
"But what?" asked Cody.   
"As you can see, there are no buildings or cars as far as we can see," said Izzy.   
"Your point is?" asked Davis.   
"We're no longer in our time. We are either in the past, or the future."   
"If this is the future, where are all of the high tech gizmos?" asked T.K.   
"I guess you're right. We're almost definitely in the past."   
"The last thing I remember was Izzy putting that orb thing in his pocket..." said Mimi.   
"What ever it was, it's gone now..." said Izzy.   
"No it isn't! Hurry! The tide's going to wash it away!" 

*** 

The trio and pokemon had finally gotten through the rocks and were now resting. 

"Oh! I just remembered!" said Ash. 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the orb. At the moment it had a steady pattern of dim flashes. Every once in a while, it would flicker like a candle but continued to pulse and glow. 

"It didn't do that when we found it..." said Brock.   
"Pikachu..." said Pikachu nodding in agreement.   
"Do you think it's just safe to keep it, Ash? I've never seen anything like it and I'm pretty sure it isn't a toy," said Misty.   
"Then what do we do with it?" asked Brock.   
"We can't just leave it here, it might be our ticket home..." said Ash.   
"AHHHH! What's it doing now?" yelled Misty.   
"Huh?" 

Brock and Ash looked at the orb. The white light was swirling around and looked like a mini tornado. It slowed then formed itself into a shape. Words slowly flashed through the orb. _Two orbs created long ago, apart the two will not function, but together they will have great power. In the wrong hands the orbs are a danger, for they have power of great destruction. Handle them wisely young travelers..._ The words faded away and the orb returned to a dim glow. 

"What was that?" asked Misty.   
"I don't know..." said Ash.   
"Now what do we do?" 

*************** 

"That was strange...I wonder why the orb was doing that..." said Davis.   
"Clueless as usual..." said Yolei.   
"It's not like you know what it means either....."   
"Of course I do."   
"We have to go on a quest, just like the digiworld...only different," said Tai. 

*********** 

Short, I know but I needed to get something out. I havent' continued this story since forever. I'm actually kind of stuck and it will most likely take a lot longer than I thought. U_U; 


End file.
